All On One Birthday
by Kira Loves
Summary: How much could possibly happen to Danny Phantom on one birthday? It turns out a lot and most of it not too good. Vlad/Danny Slash.


**A/N: Well, it's been a while since I wrote any sexy sex so I figured, why not do a little practice? And why not with one of my newer perversions? Yes, Vlad/Danny. This is just to take a quick break from my other, longer fanfic ( a Batsy/Joker bit). So yeah. :)**

**Summary: It's Danny's eighteenth brithday and it's been the worst birthday ever. What could possibly make it any more bad? How about an old enemy coming back with a new 'approach'?**

**Dislcaimer: This is fanfiction, so obviously I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. If I did your childhood would have changed DRAMATICALLY. :D**

**Warning: H-O-M-O-S-E-X-U-A-L-I-TY (See? I even spelled it out for you :3) Sex.**

How was it that everything in Danny Fenton's life just seemed to go wrong? Not only go wrong but purposefully aim itself in the direction of disaster and despair and catapult Danny into it? Part of Danny wanted to blame his powers but he knew they only played a small part. Life hadn't gone his way even before the accident, why would anything have changed four years later?

"Danny?" Maddie called to her son, "Why don't you come downstairs?"

"We have cake!" Jack added with the ignorant assumption that cake would fix Danny's problems.

"Go away!" Danny shouted.

Jazz watched at a distance as her parents pawed at her little brother's door. She sighed and made her way towards them. Jack was always a buffoon (lovable but still a buffoon) and was usually of no help but Maddie was more competent. Regardless of his mother's capabilities and concern, it would take Danny some time before he'd be able and willing to talk about what had happened. Jazz felt that it was both a good and bad thing that she'd picked up the phone in the kitchen and caught Danny's conversation. It wasn't something she was supposed to hear but then again, everything does happen for a reason.

"Mom?" Jazz said quietly, "Maybe we should just leave him alone for a little while."

"But Jazz, it's his birthday," Maddie pointed out, "What could be going on with him that he'd want to miss his own birthday?"

"Believe me, Mom," Jazz assured.

"Well, all right," Maddie accepted, "But I want to talk to him eventually."

Maddie looked at Jack. He was concerned and confused but followed as Maddie took him by the arm and the two disappeared to discuss their son in the privacy of their kitchen. Jazz remained close by the door. With a little hesitance, she knocked lightly.

"I said to go away!" Danny repeated.

"It's Jazz," Jazz noted, "Look, Danny, whatever's going on with you just know that I'm here to talk to when you're ready."

_Liar_, Danny thought as he buried his face into his pillow. Jazz, who had assumed she'd receive nothing but silence, went on her way. She didn't visit very often anymore. She was much too busy with college to drive home all the time. Still, she tried to be there for birthdays and holidays.

_But she won't be there to talk to_, Danny continued to doubt, and what if I don't want to talk? Then what help is she then?

As Danny let out a sigh, his breath came out cold. He growled in the dark of his room. He was in no mood for a ghost but he was certainly ready for a fight. The negative feelings inside him had manifested into the desire to hit something. He wanted someone to hurt as much as he did.

"Where are you?" Danny demanded.

The ghost didn't respond but Danny could feel it's presence. It almost felt familiar.

"I said where are you!" he shouted as he stood from the bed and transformed into his ghost self.

"Danny," a patronizing voice cooed, "You really need to learn how to calm yourself."

Danny's anger took a momentary backseat. That voice was unmistakable and it sent a chill up his spine.

"Vlad?" he called into the dark.

"Hello, Danny," Vlad greeted as his ghostly glow revealed him in the black.

Vlad, or more accurately Plasmius, stood before Danny. He was a terrifying, supernatural sight and Danny could feel it. It didn't matter how many ghosts Danny fought, Plasmius was still a creation of utter fear and inexplicable other worldly beauty. He was powerful yet debonair. Although, the awe factor was enhanced due to the somewhat recent lack of Vlad in Danny's life.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out floating in space," Danny questioned as the two began to circle each other.

"Oh, Daniel, my boy, I'm a very resourceful man. I wasn't going to stay in space forever. Did you miss me?"

"No, and neither did the rest of the world."

"Oh, now that hurts," Vlad mocked.

"What do you want?" Danny demanded.

Vlad wasn't surprised by the outburst. It was obvious that the boy was in some emotional distress and it was only natural that he'd cover his wounds with fury. Vlad took some amusement in it. Danny may have looked a little older but his maturity was still going at its own steady pace.

"Is it so wrong for me to drop by? I've been hanging around space for four years and it gets a little lonely up there."

"I'm not in the mood, Vlad. If it's a fight you want, let's get it done now!"

Danny did indeed look older and yet he still lacked a full masculinity. He'd grown taller and his face was a little more mature but he was still slim and boyish. His green eyes glared at Vlad and Vlad looked upon them like they belonged to an old friend. Vlad had been given a lot of time to think while up in space. He had come to Danny for a reason but a fight was not it.

"Daniel, if I wanted to fight you, I would have done so by now."

"Then what is it!" Danny continued to yell, "What do you want with me now!"

"I want you," Vlad purred.

There was something different in Vlad's voice, something sultry and sinister. Danny took a step back, unsure about his nemesis. Hadn't they'd dance this dance before? Danny thought that he'd made it clear that he would never be Vlad's surrogate son and he'd been sure that Vlad had understood that.

"I'm never joining you, Vlad," Danny insisted, "I have a father and I'm learning my powers just fine on my own. How many times do I have to reject you?"

"Oh no, Daniel," Vlad corrected, "I didn't come here to make you my son. I came here to make you mine."

"What are you talking about?"

Vlad brought their intense circling to a halt and Danny stared at him, unsure and on guard. Vlad took a few steps directly towards Danny, a smirk on his face and a confidence in his walk. Energy glowed around Danny's fist but Vlad paid it no mind. Danny began to take a few steps back and soon found himself cornered.

"You see, Danny," Vlad began, "I've come to grips with myself. I'm a man who knows what he wants and tries to fight the fact that he can't have it. I wanted Maddie but she won't have me much like you and Jazz would never accept me as a father but who's to say we must be parent and child, Daniel?"

"W-what do you mean?" Danny asked shakily, feeling the intensity behind Vlad's red eyes.

Vlad saw his chance and charged at Danny, pinning him in the corner. Danny tried to fight it but found himself unable to do anything more than put up a small struggle, too confused by the situation.

"I want you," Vlad repeated, "You know, you almost have your mother's eyes."

Vlad then leaned in and pressed his lips against Danny's. Danny was shocked and panicked. What was Vlad doing? This was beyond Vlad's usual deviance. It was sick.

"Get off me!" Danny shouted before going transparent and sinking through the wall.

"I don't want to hurt you, Danny!" Vlad shouted as the boy slipped from his grasp, "But I will chase you!"

Vlad quickly went intangible and stepped through the wall into the next room. Danny was on the ground, having fallen over. Vlad chuckled as he approached him.

"You were much more adept with your powers the last time I saw you. Do I make you nervous perhaps?" he said as he offered a hand to help Danny stand up.

"Stay away from me!" Danny recoiled.

"Oh, come now, Daniel it wasn't that bad-"

"You're a - a pedophile! You're as old as my parents!" Danny screamed at Vlad.

"You're eighteen now, boy. Legally speaking, I'm clear of pedophilia."

Vlad was right but Danny didn't want to admit it. Danny didn't even want to be there. Everything was too confusing for him. Why was Vlad trying to put the moves on him? Why wasn't he able to fight back? Why today? Why now?

"Just get away from me!" Danny cried out.

Vlad examined the boy on the floor. Vlad was, by no means of the word, in love with little Danny. He didn't necessarily feel romantic for him. Vlad's sudden pursuit was based on something a little more logical. Vlad knew for a fact that Danny would never accept him as family so Vlad had decided to go after the boy's affections in a different way, as a lover. It was a strange notion, even to him, at first. No one's quite comfortable dating someone a generation away but in all reality, Danny and Vlad were oddly suited for one another. They were both half human and half ghost. Vlad was the only person in the world that could mentor and advise Danny and in turn, Danny was the only person that could understand what Vlad had been through. Danny also bared the smallest resemblance to his mother and Vlad couldn't ignore it. So Vlad he decided to conquer the ever annoying Danny Fenton in a new way, all while gaining a new and more profound revenge on Jack.

But as Vlad convinced himself to make another suggestive stride, he noticed the sniffling Danny was fighting- tears? Yes, the boy was trying not to cry. Danny had covered his face in his protests but Vlad wondered if he'd done so in order not to be seen as opposed to seeing.

"Daniel, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Just, get away!" Danny yelled again.

"I promise, I'm not here to hurt you. I didn't mean to scare you, well not this much."

"Shut up! It's not you- you rapist!"

"Oh I hardly touched you!"

"You kissed me!" Danny shouted.

"And can you blame me, Daniel?" Vlad flirted.

"You just leave me alone, you pervert!"

Vlad approached Danny slowly and knelt down to his level. The crying boy was indeed very upset but Vlad wasn't quite sure what one should do in this situation. Was Vlad to comfort him? Demand answers? Ignore it all? Truly, if this was all it took to break the boy Vlad could have saved a lot of time and energy in the past.

Vlad reached up and pulled Danny's hands away from his face. Danny looked angry and upset and refused to make eye contact with Vlad. Even in his ghost form, Danny's face was tinged red and tears rolled down his face. Vlad suddenly recognized the expression Danny's face held. Wordlessly, Vlad transformed into his human self.

"What's her name?" Vlad asked.

Danny was a little awestruck by the sudden shift into Vlad's more venerable state. He could easily defeat Vlad now but it was too easy. There was something else, Vlad looked like he hadn't aged a day. It seemed strange, when Danny had been to the future, Vlad had aged and yet Vlad kneeled before him not a day over forty-some (and a young forty-some at that). But more importantly, why was it that Vlad Masters suddenly cared about Danny? It didn't make any sense. Still, Vlad was right. Danny wasn't upset about Vlad's advances but rather a woman.

"Sam," Danny stated before turning away from Vlad and transforming into his human form, "Sam Manson."

"Ah, the little Goth girl," Vlad recalled, "Break your heart, did she?"

Danny glared at Vlad and Vlad blinked back in innocence. It was awkward to have your mortal enemy attempt to sympathize with you. Danny wasn't sure if Vlad was sarcastic or sincere but decided to continue anyway.

"She left me. She left me for Tucker."

Vlad looked at the angry and hurt boy before him.

"I lost the girl I loved to my best friend..." Danny whispered.

Suddenly Danny stood up, picked up a vase from an end table, and threw it against the wall. He let out a primal, heart broken yell as the vase shattered against the plaster.

"Daniel!" Vlad shouted, running and restraining the boy.

"Don't touch me!" Danny shouted, pushing against Vlad.

"Daniel, listen to me. I know how you feel!"

"No you don't!"

Vlad grabbed Danny by the face and forced the boy to look him in the eyes. Danny's breath seemed to stop as his bright blues locked onto Vlad's hazy grays.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Vlad asked angrily, "I am Vlad Masters! I am the man who lost your mother to your father. Who had to watch as the life I wanted was taken from me and played out in front of me! I am the man who had to take a backseat and watch as the child of the woman I loved and the man I hated became like me! I had to watch you grow up, confused and alone and all I wanted was to show you that you weren't but you just couldn't accept me, could you Daniel! Well, how does it feel? How does it feel to be like me?"

Vlad was frightening and at the same time, so terribly human. Vlad didn't look like the kind of man who cried anymore. There was just this burning hate and Danny felt inferior in front of it. He couldn't yell or scream back. He was trapped in the fury of those gray eyes.

Danny thought about it. Vlad had lost Maddie to Jack because of his powers. Danny had now lost Sam to Tucker because of his powers. True, he didn't have to suffer the hospitalization that Vlad did but Sam had left him because she intended to pursue a career outside of ghost hunting. Danny didn't really have the option to go college, protecting the city was a full time job. Then, as if to salt the wound, Tucker and Sam turned out to be interested in one another. God knows how that managed to happen. In all reality, Danny didn't care how. They weren't official yet. They at least that much respect for Danny but there was one thing that Danny had in his experience that Vlad did not.

"But on your birthday?" Danny asked hoarsely, still locking eyes with Vlad.

Vlad released Danny and took a seat on the nearby bed, his head dropped and his chin in his palms.

"You're lucky, Danny," Vlad confessed, "She may have left you on your birthday but at least you still have your family. I don't have anybody."

Danny could feel a pain of sympathy in his heart. Vlad was a bad guy, he knew that but it wasn't like he was bad for no reason. Life wasn't a comic book. People did bad things for a because of something. Vlad was lonely and hurt. Was it any wonder he wanted to take vengeance on Jack? It wasn't as if Danny saw Tucker as innocent in his situation.

Vlad also had a point. Danny had a loving family, the same one Vlad envied. Danny's sister, mother, and father would always be there for him, even when he didn't want them. Vlad lived in a big house with nothing but Packers paraphernalia to keep him company.

Danny slowly made his way towards the bed and sat next to Vlad. He felt embarrassed but he placed a hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"It's not so bad," Danny tried to comfort him.

Vlad looked at Danny. There was the softest blush on Danny's cheeks. He was a handsome boy after all. Vlad had always been sure that it was Maddie's genetics that made Danny somewhat comely but as he looked upon him, he realized that Danny had a beauty all his own.

Vlad reach into his pocket and pulled out a small green microchip.

"Forgive me, Daniel," Vlad said quietly.

Before Danny could react, Vlad stuck the chip to Danny's neck. A quick electrical charge ran through Danny's body, causing him the flinch. Vlad sat still, emotionless as the technology ran its course. Danny went weak and as he fell over, Vlad caught him.

"What did you do to me?" Danny asked.

Vlad ran his fingers through Danny's dark hair, moving the locks away from the boy's eyes.

"Nothing much," Vlad cooed, "The chip deactivates your body's fight or flight system. Your anger, your fear, and your powers are gone for the time being."

"Why?"

Vlad leaned over and kissed Danny's forehead.

"I wanted you to be a little more willing, Daniel."

Danny couldn't muster up any panic and fury escaped him. There was just an odd calm despite Danny's dissatisfaction with the stood up and placed Danny on the bed gently.

"You're going to- rape me?" Danny asked.

"That depends, Daniel," Vlad asked, "How does this make you feel?"

Vlad hovered above Daniel, holding him down by the wrists, and then leaned into him. His lips were parted and they caressed Danny's neck. Vlad's breath was warm against Danny's flesh. Vlad was teasing him, as usual. He couldn't resist taunting the boy.

Danny could feel his own breath get heavy ad his heart beat begin to rise. His ability to feel fear and anger was missing but he was still capable of reaction. Whatever Vlad had implanted on Danny was a work of brilliance, if not monstrosity. Danny could feel his anticipation heighten and as Vlad finally let his lips kiss Danny's neck, Danny let out a light gasp.

Vlad smirked. It had been a while since he'd made love, much more than four years but he took pride in the fact that he still knew how to make his partner quiver with simple foreplay.

Vlad's tongue made a circle against Danny's neck and Danny could feel the stirrings of arousal in his member. Danny was a virgin but he was no stranger to arousal. He silently begged his body to stop reacting but Vlad had begun to lovingly bite at Danny's flesh, prompting him to murmur sounds of appreciation.

Vlad slid his hands down Danny's arms and chest. They glided under Danny's shirt, causing goosebumps. Vlad removed Danny's shirt with expertise and tenderness. He placed his left hand behind Danny's head, his finger toying with the short dark locks. His right ventured towards Danny's nipple. It was a muted pink, contrasting with Danny's pale skin. Danny could feel his memeber getting stiffer as Vlad's middle finger traced circle's around Danny's nipple. Vlad returned his mouth to Danny's neck and began work on leaving a love bite to mark the boy as his own.

Danny knew what was going on was wrong. He was allowing a man to be intimate with him, a man who was a good twenty years or so his senior but he felt so good to the touch. Danny's growing body ached for sexual pleasure and Vlad was so adept.

Danny let out a small cry as Vlad's tongue found its way to Danny's neglected nipple. Vlad liked the taste of Danny's skin and bit softly at the erect nipple. Vlad's hands traveled down to Danny's belt as Vlad trailed kisses down the boy's torso. Danny's erection was more than halfway up and protruding slightly from his tight pants. Vlad undid the belt and unzipped Danny's pants as his tongue slid just above Danny's pubic area. Vlad then paused, his hand resting against Danny's member, and looked up at Danny.

"Well, Daniel, shall I continue?" he asked.

Vlad's expression denoted that asking was simply a formality when he already knew the answer. Danny found himself nodding, feeling the warmth of Vlad's hand against his sensitive member.

Vlad smirked.

"Take them off," he commanded coyly.

Danny didn't seem to understand at first.

"Come on then, take them off for me, Daniel," Vlad purred.

_Oh God_, Danny thought, _he's the only one that calls me that._

Danny pulled at his pants, squirming beneath Vlad. As he sat up, Danny tossed his jeans and boxers over the side of the bed. He watched them hit the ground with a sense of wonder and quiet excitement. He'd never been this naked before, at least not with another person. When he turned back, Vlad had abandoned his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. His belt was missing and the black, sleek pants were unzipped. Danny placed his hand against Vlad's cheek and he went in to kiss him. Vlad quickly dominated Danny once more and lured him down on to his back.

Vlad returned to hovering above Danny's penis. Danny watched him, waiting for Vlad to touch him. Vlad's tongue emerged from his mouth and glided along the underside of Danny's member. It felt warm and wet as it traveled up Danny's shaft. Vlad's tongue swirled around the tip of Danny's penis, making Danny moan. Vlad lapped up the precum, Danny's erection now full. He was of adequate size and it made Vlad proud of little Danny.

Vlad took his stance above Danny again, holding his wrists gently. His lips went up to Danny's ear, his breath warm.

"My turn, Daniel," Vlad coaxed.

Danny felt himself become embarrassed. It was nice to be touched, he wouldn't deny that. But did he have to do the same things to Vlad? He wasn't even sure he knew how much less if he wanted to.

Vlad laid with his back against the bed board. He put his arms behind his head, relaxed and ready.

"You aren't going to be selfish, now are you?" Vlad teased.

Danny, feeling a sense of shame, got up and crawled towards Vlad. Why couldn't he fight Vlad's demands? He didn't want to do anything to the sick man and yet, Danny was on his hands and knees, his face meeting with Vlad's. Danny, with embarrassed innocence, kissed Vlad on the lips. Vlad laughed.

"Come now, Daniel," Vlad urged, "You know what I want."

Danny glanced down at Vlad's crotch and Vlad returned Danny's expression of despair with his cocky smirk.

"Be a good boy and fetch it for me," Vlad commanded.

Danny felt his cheeks burning red as his hand hesitantly reached into Vlad's pants. It didn't take long to find Vlad. His cock was bigger than average and it took up Danny's hand. He pulled out Vlad's erection from it's tucked away place beneath pant and boxer.

Danny looked up again at Vlad, hoping he wouldn't make him go through with it but Vlad licked his lips in reply. Danny felt his embarrassment rise as he licked the tip of Vlad's penis.

"Suck it," Vlad directed coolly, "I want you to suck it, Daniel."

Danny's expected rebellion was nowhere to be found. He felt the demeaning aspect of it but in a weird way, it turned him on. God knows Danny was no stranger to shame. Danny and embarrassment were like moth and flame. Danny closed his eyes and put his mouth around Vlad's swollen cock. He winced as he sucked on Vlad.

"Bob your head," Vlad added, his voice taking on the slightest quiver.

Danny did as he was told and Vlad thrilled at the feeling of his penis gliding in and out of Danny's mouth. Danny's sucking went up Vlad's shaft, suctioning at the tip, and then returning down to repeat.

"There's a good boy Daniel," Vlad praised, "A very good boy."

Danny hands went up Vlad's thighs, up his pelvis and to his pants and boxers. Danny slid them down more, exposing Vlad's entire genitalia. It was interesting but while Danny felt ashamed, he secretly felt thrilled. Hearing Vlad grunt in appreciation bought Danny a private pleasure. Danny, feeling a sudden eagerness, cupped Vlad's testicles and began massaging them. Danny's tongue became wild and suddenly he began to ravage Vlad's member, planting kisses, licking, and sucking with vigor. Vlad could feel himself edge towards a climax but he refused to give in so quickly.

"Enough," he demanded.

Danny snapped out of his sexual stupor and glanced up at Vlad, his tongue still lingering on Vlad's member. Vlad cupped Danny's chin gingerly and then flipped him over, taking control once more. Vlad straddled him and Danny could feel Vlad's cock graze against his rear. He grabbed Danny by his hair and slid his other hand down to Danny's hip.

"Must I punish you, Daniel?" he asked calmly.

There was a soft murmur.

"I didn't hear you," Vlad reprimanded and gripped Danny's member, "Must I punish you, Daniel?"

"..yes..." Danny answered.

Vlad's fingers caressed Danny's penis.

"Very well then," Vlad replied, "but it'll be a pleasurable punishment."

Vlad let go of Danny's hair and kissed his lower back.

"Endure it, my little lover," Vlad said sweetly.

Danny groaned as Vlad slowly slid himself in. Tears welled up in Danny's eyes, the pain excruciating. Vlad lamented that Danny must experience such hurt but thrilled at how tight he was. Vlad bucked lightly at first, trying to find Danny's prostate. Danny groaned and cried as he did so, pained by the intrusion.

"Vlad..." Danny desperately resisted his tears, "Vlad it- it"

"Just until we find-"

"Ah!"

Danny felt pleasure inside his body. The previous pain had been almost unbearable but the sudden jolt of pleasure was beyond anything Danny had ever known. Jerking off had never felt as good as the feeling that Vlad had given Danny.

Vlad's member had hit the spot that caused Danny to mewl. Vlad felt accomplished and began to aim for the spot. He thrusted gently, keeping slow rhythm to try and get the boy adjusted.

"M-more.." Danny begged, quickly getting addicted to the feeling.

Vlad obliged, increasing his speed and thrust steadily. Danny moaned in response and Vlad breathed away heavily. The bed began to shift as Vlad reached a fast and powerful bucking. Vlad gripped Danny's hips as Danny grabbed the bed frame. The bed springs creaked as Vlad thrusted into Danny.

"I-I-" Danny tried to warn.

"Hold- on- Daniel" Vlad said between thrusts.

Vlad reached under and took Danny's member in his hand. He began to pump away at Danny's penis in time to his own thrusts. Danny moaned at the touch, unable to control his voice.

"Say my name," Vlad commanded huskily, "Say it!"

"Vlad!" Danny cried out as he climaxed.

Danny's cum was warm and abundant in Vlad's hand. Vlad felt himself climax inside of Danny a moment after. The two held their pose, breathing heavily from the intense sex. Vlad slid out of Danny and laid back. Danny collapsed.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Vlad watched Danny, face down on the bed. He was quite the novice lover and with time would be a force almost as capable as Vlad. It would be at this point, that Vlad would normally abandon his partner but he found himself unable to move. Would he go as so far in his plan to actually make the boy love him?

Vlad reached out and his hand caressed Danny's ankle. Danny was so soft yet firm. How had Vlad never noticed the boy's tenderness in combat?

Perhaps Vlad wasn't trying to make Danny fall for him.

Vlad bent over and took Danny by the shoulders. He helped him up and over but Danny fell on to Vlad's chest. Vlad felt his heart rate rise as Danny's raven locks nestled into Vlad's skin. His hair was so soft, so dark. God, he was beautiful.

"Vlad?" Danny asked.

Danny had began cuddling with Vlad, lying on his superior's chest, under his arm. Vlad smelled strangely sweet and masculine. His muscles were tight and warm and for the first time in a long time, Danny felt like he didn't have to fight anything or anyone.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Will I feel like this later?" he asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, when this chip or whatever runs out. Will I still feel.."

Vlad's hand had somehow, without Vlad's knowledge, positioned itself on top of Danny's. Vlad's fingers laced themselves in between Danny's.

"Feel what?" Vlad asked.

"...like I could love you- or something," Danny finished.

Vlad chuckled as his free hand reached up and touched Danny's neck where the chip had been.

"Oh, Daniel," Vlad said, amused, "I removed the chip before I even kissed your neck. It's quite an amazing little piece of technology. I designed it to detach once human breath hits it."

Danny sat there, mind fucked.

"But then I-" Danny tried to piece, "And you- but I wasn't then that means-"

"You acted and felt of your free will," Vlad said with a wink.

Danny's face turned red and Vlad smiled before rustling Danny's hair. Vlad then sighed.

"I know I'm no, Sam Manson-" Vlad began.

"I don't care," Danny said curtly.

Vlad looked at Danny with surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

Danny glanced up at Vlad.

"Do you still want my mother?"

Vlad thought about it for a moment. While Vlad had decided to give up on Maddie, he wasn't sure if he'd wanted to give up. His eyes locked with Danny's and as they did so, he finally realized something.

"No, I don't."

Danny smiled and Vlad returned it before kissing Danny quickly. Danny reacted with a blush before burying his face into Vlad's chest.

"I slept with a crazed up fruit loop," Danny groaned.

Vlad petted Danny's head.

"You're sleeping with a crazed up fruit loop," Vlad corrected, "And that makes you just as crazed and fruit loopy."

Danny's head popped up and he glared at Vlad.

"What do you mean, sleeping?" Danny asked.

Vlad pushed Danny's head back to his chest.

"Hush now, Daniel. Be a good boy."

"Don't patronize me!"

"Should I punish you again?"

"What! That never happened!"

"Oh? Do I need to remind you?"

"Ah! Don't touch me there!"

"How about here?"

"I- uh- no! You old pervert!"

"Come now, Daniel."

"No! I- I-uh. Ah. Mm."

Jazz stood outside the guest bedroom with wide eyes. She slowly took steps away, fearing for her life. She'd only been curious and yet-

_The next time I want to know if Danny's okay_, Jazz thought as she creeped away, _I'll just ask._

"Ah!" Danny moaned loudly.

_I'll never eavesdrop again!_ Jazz resolved as she ran to the safety of her bedroom.

**A/N: That'll teach you to be a nosy sister! D: Ha, but nonetheless, I enjoyed writing this bit. Yes, I had to make Danny a little older. It made me feel like I wasn't writing up a ghost pedofile's wet dream. D: Hope you guys liked it, ya perverts. ;)**


End file.
